


To Those Who Wait

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna didn't like to be teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Those Who Wait

He was teasing her. 

Her back arched as the downy feather traced along her smooth stomach, eliciting gooseflesh in its wake. She wanted to reach for her, to rend his skin with her nails. She wanted to see Cormac McLaggen bleed, to return his torture by blurring the line between pleasure and pain. She wanted him to _stop_ teasing and fuck her senseless.

He wanted it. She knew he did. They were a good match, so far as matches between two consenting adults whose relationship was purely physical. He was older, more experienced -- the way she liked her man -- and she was full of the fiery passion of youth. 

It made for some fucking _hot_ shagging sessions.

“Patience, Lily girl.” His voice, low and smooth, was a rumble on her skin. His lips followed the feather, pausing to swirl his tongue around her navel as the soft plume slipped between her thighs. She didn’t need the offered encouragement; her thighs were already wide for him. 

When he brushed the feather deliberately over her swollen nub, she gasped. With each pass of softness, she felt a rush of wetness flood between her legs. And from the self-satisfied smirk on Cormac’s face, he could see the evidence of her desire. Not that she cared; nope, not one bit. _Let_ him see it. Maybe it’d make him hurry up. 

“Someone’s eager tonight,” he commented idly, pressing a kiss _just_ below her navel. She inhaled sharply, pressing her hips higher towards him. 

“As if you aren’t?” Her brown eyes flashed, hazy with irritation and want. Her lover liked to play mind games, and it would have been supremely irritating had they not been so much fun. 

His lips curled against her skin. “Good things come--”

“I want to come _now_.”

“Do you?” One long finger slipped over her sex, skimming over everywhere _but_ where she longed to be touched most. Along the edge of her folds, through the thatch of downy red curls, over the tops of her thighs; all serving to make drive her wild. Make her beg. The bastard _liked_ it when she pleaded for her pleasure -- some sort of perverse sense of pride. 

“It’s so much more fun, though, delayed gratification. Don’t you agree?” The feather was back, tracing the same lines his finger had moments earlier. Lily gasped when it-- accidental or purposefully, she couldn’t tell -- brushed over her nub once more. “Whatever you say.” Just keep doing _that_.

Cormac shifted, his head drifting down lower towards her aching sex. “I say...” his tongue darted out to flick at her wet folds, and Lily saw stars. “What do _you_ say, Lily girl?”

“Do that again.” 

He ‘tsked’ softly, and she could feel the brush of his facial hair against her smooth thighs when he shook his head. “Lily...” he drew out, “what do you say?”

“You’re a bloody bastard, McLaggen.”

“Not what I was looking for, pet. Once more, or --”

Lily was shaking, straining against her bonds. If he stopped, she would bloody _kill_ him. “God, Cormac, _please!_ ”

“That’s a love.” He flashed that wicked, wicked smirk up at her, then pressed his lips back between her thighs. That smirk she _hated_ and wanted to wipe off his smug arse face.

Just after he made her come _one_ more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles.


End file.
